


Love Together, Be With You Never

by LeafyChx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5 stages of love: denial denial denial denial and marry-me, Angst, Dream Likes Flirting, Fluff, Heartache, Humor, Lime, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Slow Burn, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, mcyt - Freeform, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyChx/pseuds/LeafyChx
Summary: George has always been a passionate person when it came to doing things he enjoyed. Taking care of children, art, singing, photography and being a simp over men he didn't even know in person- wait, what?-"𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳?" 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦. "𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘴~"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳.𝘈 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵- 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩é 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺.𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘨 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦."𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"- LeafyChx
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Sinner As A Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐥. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡."  
> -  
> George is like any other human. He shows emotions, has hobbies, enjoys what he has and frets over what he doesn't have- but what bubbles up in his mind? Why is he always so focused on one thing and nothing else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I don't know if anyone will see this but if you do, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I'm already working on another fanfiction on Wattpad (search up LeafyChx and click on profiles to find it) but I wanted to work on another one at the same time as although I really love the concept of this fanfiction, I didn't want to have 2 ongoing fanfictions on the same platform. Anyways, enough with my blabbering- let's get on with the story!
> 
> \- Please do not re-upload this to any other fanfiction website such as Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Tumblr or anything along those lines. Do not plagiarise or steal / claim this fanfiction. 
> 
> Side note that I do not intend to make any content creators uncomfortable so if Dream and George (or Karl and Sapnap as Karlnap is slightly mentioned throughout) state that they would like this to be changed in any way or taken down, I will, with little to no hesitation, do so. :)

George is a passionate person when it comes to supporting and doing the things he loves. Well, if we were to be a bit more precise here, he holds a special love towards his main hobbies which consisted of art, singing, photography and his job as a teaching assistant.

They all come across as basic hobbies. Thing many people would enjoy doing. He hears comments such as, _'I could go on TikTok and find hundreds of people with the same interests, you're not talented or cool.'_ ten times per week from his colleagues at most, and least to say, it often pisses him off- hence why when he gets reminded by his dear father that he's skilled at the majority of his hobbies and it's not every day you find yourself come across someone so talented, the familiar feeling of happiness blooms from within his heart.

This excludes his job as a teaching assistant though, as he usually gets distracted by a notification from his phone popping up to let him know that one of his favourite streamers had started streaming, or maybe even a message from one of his best friend who goes by the name 'Nihachu' to let him know what the DreamSMP and it's rapidly growing fandom were up to. Being as distracting as it is, he forgets about his job for a brief moment, putting his focus mainly on getting their stream, video or tweet up so he was one of the first people to see it. As a result of this, there have been many occasions where the children have done absolutely lunatic things which he had to quickly cover up before their main teacher came back in to check if everything was alright.

Although it sometimes embarrasses George to admit this to himself, he knows he has a mildly deep hyper fixation over most of the content creators within the DreamSMP. Going from drawing multiple pieces of digital art of people such as Sapnap, Technoblade and Wilbur for the many simps to (not) surprisingly having more than 10,000 channel points for the large majority of the members at the least pretty much proves his hyper fixation, but it doesn't really prove that it's 'mild'. That's just a word George uses with the phrase to make his sad ass feel better about his sad love for the youtubers and streamers he clearly was not going to meet.

Thankfully, he had been given a title within the fandom- 'The Fandom's Smol ol' mother'. That's right. He may have been a man, a man who was most definitely comfortable with his gender but he was still well known for being the mother of the MCYT fandom and he was fine with it. The only thing he despises is being knows as 'small'. He was most certainly not small, and just because he was 5'6 at the age of 19 does not mean he can't grow any more. At least he was well known.

He had gotten the title as he had began posting often on TikTok, most of his videos being kind, supportive, funny and welcoming to both new and old fans. It is a bit over-whelming when the jealous 15 year old girls from twitter invade his account with hate comments out of ripe jealousy or when the antis come and 'try' to offend him by calling him a stan but he could get through it. Just so that he had at least some sort of chance at being able to meet or talk with one of the CCs

He wasn't well-known by the content creators themselves. however there were seven or eight times he had been noticed and recognised and each time he had been gave him a new sort of hope. 'New' as in one step closer to finally being able to interact on discord with Dream. Which he clearly needs to go a million steps more to have such a chance.

He groans, cringing at himself internally, face palming. _stop being so in love with a faceless blob you no-life_ He thinks to himself, face palming for the umpteenth time that morning, He grasps his 'iced vanilla latte' firmly in both hands and takes a long slurp, staring at his computer screen. He was currently sat in his room which was illuminated by nothing but a bright light which emits from the video he was watching from his PC.

Tommy had uploaded yet _another_ one of his hilarious mod videos, and although George seriously enjoys them, it was sometimes difficult for him to concentrate while watching the videos as the things they would say would catch him off guard giving time for his mind to wander to other places. 

_"when you see a hot mama-"_

_"HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMINA, HU-"_

George snaps out of his semi-trance, giggling at the sudden raise of noise. One thing to add onto his list of achievements he would (never) achieve: participating in a mod video with Tommy. He turns down the volume to avoid ear damage.

Which as far as he knows, seems impossible to him. A gust of winds breaks through into his room, the air going from humid to cold within the timespan of a minute, sending shivers down the back of George's spine. He shuts his eyes to let the feeling of the slight breeze which had slowly crept into his room.

Assuming there was only a slight chance he would ever be able to interact with them seems to make his heart lunge. The though being able to tease Tommy, talk with Karl and Quackity, have calls that lasted _hours_ on end with Dream to assure him how much he means to the fandom and George and how he has done so much for the community along side people like Ranboo and Puffy- it was everyone's _dream_ in the fandom to be able to have such fun. But was it likely to happen? No. Ironically enough, it's probably a rarer chance than Dream's pearl luck in his speedrun. 1 in 7.5 quadrillion. And maybe George was exaggerating but was it often some random fan would be able to talk with a huge group of people all averaging over 1 million subscribers at the least up to 25 million at the most? Not really.

Funny how the people who make you the happiest and make you feel the best about yourself are also the furthest out of reach most of the time.

He tilts his head to the side, watching as his pet cat came walking into the room. He hops onto his bed carelessly, wrapping himself into a ball and staring at George, it's golden eyes shimmering in the darkness. 

"Had a long day chasing the other cats down the street, didn't you Boo?" George utters under his breath, smiling at the creature.

It mews in respond, burying his head into the cotton of the cat-bed cover. 

He smiles warmly. "I'll take that as a yes. Ya' hungry little guy?"

Boo hisses at George. George chuckles quietly, covering his mouth as he does so. "I don't like being called little either, you're not alone Boo."

No response.

He yawns, his mind and body clearly yearning for sleep as he had been awake for the entire day, living off 3 hours of sleep. Noting down the timestamp for the video before closing it off, he hears a light buzz come from his phone.

The brunette reaches out for the device, before opening it and. A dim light shines from the screen onto his face, causing him to squint. 

On the screen before him, lays a message from the head teacher of the primary school he worked at.

_My apologies for the late message George- unfortunately, for the next 4 weeks and possibly turning 5, Amaya Evans can not attend school as she has a broken leg, rib and arm to deal with. Since we don't have many other teachers that can replace morning duties, you have been given the job to take care of the kids for the next month and a little bit. This is a bit abrupt as we did not discuss before hand however we do not have much else of a choice. We know how much you adore your year 5 class so I am hoping this is a bit exiting for you. Once again, I apologise if anything in this message does not appeal to you. Special loves and kisses from Mrs Bronze, head teacher of Wilted Willows Primary,_

George reads over the message multiple times, the feeling of smacking his head amongst a while multiple times suddenly being the only appealing thing to him. As much as he enjoyed taking care and assisting the year 5s, the thought of taking care of them for the rest of the term? Not so enjoyable. There were already 3 or 4 hectic kids within the class, and not only that, but he was more specialised in being an assistant teacher than a literal one. What was he supposed to do, teach them maths? Assign them English homework? Make them do Science work on Seneca? 

George sighs heftily. He hesitates, but ends up clicking on the Discord mobile app and clicking on Niki's user to DM her. 

_NIKI I HAVE TO DO FULL SCHOOL SHIFTS FOR THE REST OF THIS TERM AND NOW IM GOING TO MISS OUT ON ALL OF THE GOOD STREAMS!'_ George types in full caps, pressing send. Almost immediately, Niki's status updates to online and she begins to type.

_That is so unlucky. I am sorry that you have to do that. I'll let you know if anything important happens through messages._ She replies after a moment. George's lips purse at the dry message.

_Niki I know your a dry texter but pls this is SERIOUS._ He messages her back. He smiles as the thought of Nihachu sighing at the message comes to mind. Seems like something she would do.

_smh. what do you want me to say, OMG GEORGE I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU DONT WORRY BESTIE I WILL UPDATE YOU ON EVERYTHING?_ George slightly chokes on his drink, giggling a bit at the message.

_that's more like it. you better update me on EVERYTHING if I do miss anything because I can literally not go three hours without getting distracted by one of their streams, I have no choice but to do so if I'm taking up a 6 hour shift._

_Don't worry bestie I gotchu <3 I know how much you love MCYT (for some reason) so I'd do it either way smh didn't even need to ask,_ She replies before going offline. 

A sigh of relief escapes George's lips. Why was he so worried about the fandom more than his own job? One thing for sure was that he seriously needed a break. He groans, getting up out of his seat and closing his windows, blinds and shutting his PC off. He takes a book with a detailed script which had been written carefully among the time span of 3 weeks, and slips it into his pillow covers. He sets an alarm for 6am the following morning, hoping this would help him get back into a better sleep schedule.

_Not likely, it's literally 11:30pm, I'm barely going to get 6 hours..._ He huffs at the thought, getting comfortable in his own bed and once again, letting his mind go hiking as always. It was never really a good thing for George to daydream or fantasize at night so much, but it was the only way of keeping him entertained in his thoughts. Replaying non-existent memories and imagining himself in a world where there was nothing to worry about, not even his appalling state of mental health, and all he had to do was live his life to the best he could. 

Impossible, once again.

-

_A warm hand is placed onto George's cheeks, soft and gentle like a feather falling onto a pathway. His eyes open slowly, being met with acres and acres of sunset-themed hills and meadows._

_"Sweetheart..." He feels the familiar embracement of a young woman; his mother._

_He sits there, willingly hugging the older woman back. "Hey mum..." He mutters, smiling at the sweet scent of vanilla and raspberry which drifts among the two of them._

_They stand there, enjoying the company of one another, swaying slowly to the sounds of birds humming, harmonicas playing from afar and water-fountains being, well, water-fountains. George lets go and looks into his mother's eyes._

_"I miss you..." He huffs as they both settle down beside a large oak tree. While George is in the shadows, his mother is being shone down onto by a mellow summer's sunlight beam, creating an angelic appearance for her, as if she weren't already angelic enough._

_"I miss you too George. I wish I didn't go so early. I'm sorry."_

_The brunette's bottom lip starts to quiver, cuffing his sleeves and rubbing his watery eyes to hide the fact he was upset._

_His mother opens out her arms for him welcomingly, as though once he were to hug her, he would be taken into another reality where she was still there for him._

_He hugs her in hope of it to happen, yet as always, he is overwhelmed in_ _disappointment. Nothing._

_She tangles her fingers in his hair, soothing his mind and calming his heart beat. "Things will change for the better. Trust me." She speaks softly._

_He looks up at her. "Will they though? Do you mean it?"_

_She sits there for a minute, slightly ignoring him before making eye contact. "Like your father once told me- there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. You're just not searching hard enough."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! If you made it to the end of the chapter I would like to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this chapter. Please make sure to leave any sort of feedback you have- thank you! <3 I apologise that this chapter is so short by the way- I want to keep it short for the first few and progressively make them longer.
> 
> Anyways, have a great rest of the day. I may update soon- who knows? ;)


	2. A Dream for a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: A group of nimrods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I am super excited to write it because I love writing the DreamSMP dynamics!  
> Don't plagiarize, claim or steal, or I will unplug you great grans life service.

"You dimwit!" Fundy hisses skittishly, the clicks of his keyboards audible as he hurries to run away from a hostile Tommy and Ranboo, slight panic in his voice.

"You guys are _so_ childish," Dream says through a few chuckles, "Tommy, you aren't aloud to kill anyone in the holy land."

The teen groans, banging his desktop. Ranboo sighs heavily. "He stole the axe of peace, tell him to give it back Dream!" He whines.

Dream huffs, logging onto 'Dreamxd' and joining the server. Quackity unmutes suddenly, a gasp escaping his mouth.

"Dreamxd has joined the game?" He breathes out in a sarcastic 'scared' tone, his minecraft character running towards the Holy land. Karl is running behind him accompanied by Sapnap as usual. They all look up at Dreamxd who flies above them, setting down on the grass beside Fundy and covering him in bedrock.

"Hey!" He screeches into his mic. "Let me out you big fat green ass blo-"

"Don't talk to me like that." Dream says sternly. The call falls silent before a few chuckles break from Karl and Sapnap, Dream and Ranboo following.

"Oh how intimidating and scary, I am literally pissing and shitting myself right now, oh no!" Tommy mocks sarcastically, putting heavy emphasis on.

"Yeah, do you need a nappy? Ay man, you just turned 5 yesterday man, we would expect a toddler like you to be potty trained by now- _man_." Quackity says with his iconic Mexican accent.

As Quackity attempts to take the mick out of Tommy, Karl starts to hit him within the Holy land, being slightly wary of whether he kills Tommy or not so that he doesn't have to face the punishment of doing so. Getting the vast majority of the hits, he screeches into the mic, "Literally dog water, like, actuall- AHHHH-"

"Shut the fu- I said shut the fu- Sapnap, just shut the fu-" Tommy says, being cut of multiple times by Sapnap who was continuously singing "Where Are The Askers."

"Don't you dare tell him to shut up you child, what are you going to do, hit him? I bet you're to tiny and babyish to even reach his face for a light slap."

Tommy starts arguing against Quackity, putting his usual stream persona as a warm up, although he wasn't streaming- _yet._

Dream smiles, picking at his fingers.. As much as he enjoys talking with his friends, he needs a break from the chaos they cause so often, so he quickly mutes and deafens, slowly getting up and out of his gaming chair.

He makes his way towards his staircase and staggers down them carelessly, nearly tripping over himself. He grabs his phone from the countertop of his kitchen and scrolls opens it, yawning while doing so. He had barely gotten any sleep due to the fact all night he had been awake planning out videos, having meetings to do with merch designs, song collaborations and etc. 

He hesitates, but presses on twitter and begins to check through his mentions as a boredom killer.

_**'@Lucy.kins.Ranbooh In Reply To @DreamWasTaken:** Dream = Froy confirmed!??!!?!?' _

_**'@FyInnit In Reply To @Lucy.kins.Ranbooh & @DreamWasTaken: **At this point Froy may as well file a restraining order against everyone in the DreamSMP fandom LMFAO.'_

Dream chuckles to himself, enjoying seeing the fans try to figure out what sat behind that white mask. Although he didn't want people knowing how he was or trying to dox him, he understands the large majority of his fans are joking and finds it entertaining to see how they all assumed he looked like a supermodel. 

_I mean- I guess I kind of look like a supermodel..._ He thinks to himself, a smirk on his face.

The majority of the notifications he had received where mentions and replies being very appreciative of Dream, and although there were the pretty occasional hate comments and people attempting to bring him down, he chooses to ignore them- besides, why be sad when there were so many people praising him? It made him feel an indescribable feeling of happiness and joy to see that he was making his fans and good stans feel happy and deserving.

Never once as a child would he have assumed he would grow to become so big and famous, but here he was, after 3 years of procrastination, loss of motivation and failure of succeeding with an added 6 months of studying the algorithms of social media, living what is nearly his Dream life.

There are only a few more things he needs to get done and through with to achieve the live he has always wanted, however each one of those seem to be difficult, starting with his 2 main goals; to deal with trauma which had built up over the years slowly yet surely and find someone he could love and trust truly and vice versa.

Patches comes striding amongst the cold tiles, giving Dream a perplexed look but continuing her journey to what was probably the litter box. Dream raises an eyebrow, a grin replacing his old blank expression. _What a funny cat..._

He gets reminded of the fact Tommy was supposed to stream, and although he really should be getting back up and ready for the stream, he can't be bothered. He was tired and his legs and ass ached from being sat down on his chair for the past 4 hours. As if on cue, a twitch notification pops up at the top of his screen.

_' **Tommy Is Live!** Chilling With The Feral crew + Shitboo LOL' _He shakes his head, smiling at the nickname Tommy had 'permanently' given Ranboo.

He clicks on the stream for a moment, and as usual, he's drinking his can of coke while screaming at his chat.

"Hey boys- and girls- but mostly the boys!" He screams into his mic, ear raping what was probably 99% out of his 430,000 viewers.

_How are his fans not deaf yet..._

He shakes his head, putting his phone down and opening a cabinet to reveal a variety of useless and mostly unhealthy foods. He takes out a packet of crisps, popping open the packet and stuffing 4 pieces at a time in his mouth. Suddenly, his phone vibrates, the familiar ringtone signalling someone was calling him echoing throughout the kitchen.

Without checking who was calling him, he answers the call to a screaming Ranboo.

"Tommy stop hitting me this isn't entertaining for your stre- Dream! Get your ass up here and ban tommy, he just killed me in the holy la- TOMMY I SWEAR-" Ranboo cuts out, and before Dream could go through any more ear raping, he ends the call quickly. Dream sighs for the umpteenth time, stroppily making his way to his gaming room.

Sitting back down on his seat, he opens up Tommy's stream to see him taking down Ranboo and Fundy in the Holy Land. _Typical Tommy..._

He quickly scans through the chat, grinning at a few of the messages he did manage to get a glimpse of.

**♕ Elliot_TheNinth:** NOT THE ENDERMAN AND FOX FURRY GETTING BATTERED BY A 3 YEAR OLD DHJSHJHJDS

**♕ LolaWasWro:** DREAM ISNT GONNA BE HAPPY WHEN HE SEES THIS- OOP

**DeedMef00D:** barkbarkbarkbark rrrrrrrwoofwoofwoofeoofwoofwoofbarkbarkbarkbarkawoooooooooooooooooo awoooooooo bark bark ar awoooooogrrrrrrrr farfarfarf guuurr growl snaarllll grrraaaaaa barkbarkbarbarkbarkbarkbrk bitebitebitechompchomp grrrrrrrrbitebtiebite arfarfarfarfarfarfaefaefaedae

**Frisky10:** DREAM?? LURKING DREAM?? DREAM HELLOOO

**TommyInnit:** Discord.gg/Tommyinnit

**TommyInnit:** Discord.gg/Tommyinnit

**TommyInnit:** Discord.gg/Tommyinnit

**♕ GeorgeNotFound:** I JUST WOKE UP AND I NEED TO GO TO WORK BUT WAIT DREAM IS LURKING?!?!1 DREAM DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINiNG HELLO HI PLEASE NOTICE ME ~~BAE~~

**TommyInnit:** Discord.gg/Tommyinnit

Dream shakes his head with a smile on his face. The chat was being buried in tons of messages, only letting him see the occasional messages from when chat suddenly slows down and from the admins and Tommy himself.

"Dream is lurking in stream? Dre-" Tommy begins, getting cut off by Quackity. "Dream, get your ass back right now!"

Dream exhales deeply, pressing 'undeafen' on the discord call.

"Hello." He hums into his mic, the rest of the group welcoming him a bit aggressively.

"Dream- get back on the server _right now_ and ban the stupid new born! Tommy, I swear to god-" Ranboo grumbles into his mic, his voice progressively getting louder. The sight of him running away from Tommy seeming to entertain the viewers.

"Never ever, ever, _ever_ refer to me as new born you millennial!"

"Uh- excuse me?! I'm not much older than you actually!"

"Then why the hell refer to me as new born?!"

Getting invested into the sarcastic argument, the two begin to talk over one another, raising their voices when insulting each other to assert dominance.

Karl and Quackity jump in occasionally, Karl siding with Ranboo meanwhile Quackity rebels against the other two, siding with Tommy instead.

"Sapnap should we just go get married and live a happy life somewhere else?" Fundy sighs, mining a few blocks he had misplaced in the holy land while attempting to escape from the _child._

"Isn't that what 5uppp's for?" Sapnap mumbles, the majority of Tommy's stream chat blowing up with messages such as 'LMAO' and 'Karlnappity? I only know 5undy!!' with, as usual, the occasional 'shut up chat, you're being cringy.'

"Yeah well at least I don't steal people's best friends and make them my husband!" Quackity shouts at Ranboo, the two of them unable to hold back their giggles at the stupid insult.

Dream takes this chance to jump into the conversation. "Isn't that what you and Karl did with Sapnap?" He says.

"Yeah but that's _different_ Dream!" Karl says, Quackity agreeing with him.

"I'm sure you'll find your best friend soon Dream." Fundy adds on, trying to seem supportive but instead causing the group to laugh at Dream.

"I have Sapnap, shut up..." He mutters, the chat starting to 'aw' at him because Sapnap 'ditched' him for his new husbands.

"Since when did you have me?" Sapnap laughs, Karl doing his cute giggle and hopping in with the iconic catch phrase of the feral crew, "We are popping off!"

"Ay, don't bully small D, he's locked up in prison, cut him some slack guys. Anyways, me and Tubbo are having a best friends _only_ sleepover where you can bring your 2 best friends, do you want to come along Sapnap? You can bring Karl and Quackity! Ranboo, you can come too since you and Tubbo are 'best friends' now I guess." He teases. The call goes silent for a second before Dream growls in reply, causing a fit of laughter.

"The hell was that? Don't steal my brand!" Fundy hisses, attempting to hit Dream's minecraft character.

"GRRRRR-" He growls into his mic, Tommy muting himself but his stream still being on Dream's second monitor, Tommy breathing out a scarred, _"What the hell chat?!"_

Meanwhile he continues to growl and hiss to enlighten the mood, he abruptly comes to a stop, the sounds of clattering and a door banging being heard from afar. He instantaneously puts himself on mute and deafens his headset before logging out of the game, his heart pace starting to race.

_Not again, not again..._ He squirms out of his chair, searching about for a weapon. 

_An AR-15._ He grabs it, wondering to himself for a moment why he had such a weapon casually laying around in his streaming room. He decided to settle on it either way, and not wanting to take the risk of running down in the first place just in case there was a robber, which was highly unlikely, he has no choice but to take it and hope it helps calm his heart knowing he at least has some sort of self defence.

Slowly tip-toeing down the stairs, he peers down into the living room, checking most corners. Seeming safe, he continues down the hallway to the kitchen, coming to a halt. He sets his gun to eye level, making his way into the kitchen. The tension begins to build up from what was already high enough to make the young man's heart beat audible to making him feel nauseous and light-headed.

He enters the kitchen, inhaling sharply. He looks around, nothing dangerous in sigh except for Patches, who was scratching on the cupboard frantically. His heart pace begins to calm, taking deep breaths in. Dream throws his head back in disappointment- as relieved to know it was just a silly Patches being her silly self, he had gotten himself a bit too worked up over it. Thank god he didn't have to cope with any literal robbers, doxxers, stalkers or even murderers. 

He puts the gun on a shelf high enough to be out of Patches sigh and reach, and walks over, stopping at the very unappealing sigh of a broken tube laying shattered amongst the cold floor. He kneels down, crouching and picking up a glass with a sign that reads, _'E_ _thylene Glycol'._

"Shit... what the hell Patches?!" He whispers sharply, picking Patches up and ushering her out of the kitchen kindly. He walks back to the disaster, his lips pursing into a line at the sight of dismay. He can't exactly touch it- a bit too much of it on your skin and it will cause a painful irritation. Most of all, he hopes Patches hasn't licked it- she doesn't seem like she has, although a bit too much of it and you could die a slow, painful death, knocking out organ systems systematically- over the course of 72 hours to be precise.

Grunting, he takes his phone out and searches up, _'How to clean up Ethylene Glycol spill'_ , hoping it comes up with results that were easy for him to do. He has a lot of unusual tubes with unusual- and some even illegal- substances. Why did he keep them in such an obvious place? Even he can't answer it himself, but it was probably time for him to find a better place to put it- especially after this accident and the past few ones too. 

-

_Dream, otherwise known as Clay, a one of a kind famous YouTuber and humble being- one look at him and you either assume he is a 'Manipulative asshole' according to the ignorant antis or a 'Kind, humble person who loves his fandom' according to the fandom themselves._

_He is, more so, what the fandom perceives him as. But behind that white mask, behind those alarmingly vacant emerald eyes, what lay beneath? What lay on the inside? What could such a kind man, who donates so much and does so much to make other people happy, possibly be hiding from everyone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing the dynamics and describing the scenarios in the moment! I apologise if this chapter was short and not up to your expectations- I promise the chapters will get longer from here, these first two are just a mini insight on Dream and George! This was also delayed a bit which I sincerely apologise for too. :)  
> If you have any feedback or such, comments would be greatly appreciated!  
> Have a great day, afternoon, evening or night everyone! Bye. <3


End file.
